


Restless

by Neyiea



Category: Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ, LazyTown
Genre: M/M, ambiguous timeline, they are not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: Robbie really ought to get some sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [yellow-opossum](http://yellow-opossum.tumblr.com/) has done such lovely fan art for these two that I could not resist writing them.  
>  Honestly this kind of reminds me of my ROTG days where I was shipping book!Pitch with movie!Pitch, good times, wow.

Watching Robbie fine-tune his machines is something that Glanni could do for hours. There’s an almost manic energy to him when he’s truly focussed on something, his sharp mind and nimble fingers working together with a near-endless urge to create, so concentrated on his task that he doesn’t seem to notice Glanni looking up from his own project to watch him, or even the passage of time.

Glanni, however, is keenly aware of how long Robbie has been working. He’d been up before Glanni this morning, which usually meant that he’d been awake the majority of the night, and his exhaustion is becoming evident in the slump of his shoulders, the heaviness of his eyelids, the way that he pauses every so often, as if he’s lost track of what he wants to do.

It’s still early in the evening, but Robbie isn’t really fit to be working any longer and sometimes he needs gentle reminders that lack of sleep and soldering irons do not mix well. 

Glanni moves away from his own workstation to lay a hand upon Robbie’s shoulder. “You’ve had a long day, you should get some rest.”

Robbie’s hands go still.

“What time is it?”

“It’s time for you to stop working.”

Robbie turns to him, lips pursed, eyes squinting, not impressed with the vagueness of Glanni’s answer. 

But if Glanni tells him the time he’ll fixate on it so he keeps his lips shut and crosses his arms, giving Robbie a pointed look.

Robbie wilts into a sigh. “I suppose I am tired.”

Glanni doesn’t say ‘I know’ or ‘I could tell’, just cups Robbie’s face in his hands and leans in to press their foreheads together.

“Try to get some rest.”

Robbie’s hands settle over Glanni’s and he nods.

“Will you come to bed later?”

“Of course,” Glanni promises, “but if you’re sleeping then I’m not going to wake you. You need uninterrupted rest, dear.”

Robbie mumbles something that sounds vaguely agreeable, and turns his face to press a kiss to Glanni’s palm.

“I’ll see you in the morning, then,” he whispers into Glanni’s hand, voice hardly audible. 

“In the morning,” Glanni repeats back fondly. Robbie’s hands drops away, Glanni’s following behind, and he turns away to shuffle out of their workspace.

Glanni turns his attention back to his own projects, though he presses the fingers of his opposite hand briefly to the place where Robbie had kissed, as if to recreate the sensation.

While Glanni doesn’t approach his work with the same single-mindedness as Robbie is wont to do he does toil away with a notable amount of fervour, and now that he knows that Robbie isn’t going to hurt himself by handling machinery when he’s exhausted he can put all of his effort into his newest scheme.

At least until Robbie trails back in hours later, clad in his pyjamas and robe. Glanni quickly zeros in on the darkened circles under his eyes. 

“I’m tired,” Robbie sighs, “but no matter what I do I just can’t seem to go to sleep.”

Glanni abandons his workstation and makes a soft, comforting noise in the back of his throat, setting aside his tools and holding his arms open. Robbie settles against him without a fuss, his face burying into the crook of Glanni’s neck as Glanni soothingly runs his fingers through Robbie’s hair.

“Come, let’s try again, shall we? We can lay together.” Glanni guides him away from the workspace, down the hall, and into the darkness of Robbie’s bedroom. He kicks off his shoes before he enters, and takes off his shirt while Robbie unties his robe.

They slip into the bed, still warm from Robbie’s residual body heat, and Glanni wraps his arms around Robbie’s waist, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. Robbie shifts closer against him, sighing into Glanni’s chest.

“Now then,” Glanni starts softly, “let me tell you about the time I tricked Íþróttaálfurinn into drinking absinthe.”

Robbie glances up at him, a smile brightening his features. “Oh, this I have got to hear.”

Glanni goes through the tale, voice never raising higher than a whisper, adding a few embellishments here and there because seeing Robbie tiredly smile at him is achingly sweet, and soon Robbie’s eyes are hardly able to keep open.

He’s nearing the end of his story when Robbie’s eyes close, and stay shut. His breathing is even and deep, his facial features lax. 

Glanni presses a kiss to his forehead and shuts his own eyes, easily slipping into sleep not long after.


End file.
